


Sweater

by fastestmanalive



Series: Unfinished Business one-shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place sometime at the beginning of their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime at the beginning of their relationship.

Barry was woken up by gentle kisses and the scratch of stubble against his naked shoulder. He groaned happily and buried his head in the pillow, smiling against the soft fabric. He was lying on his stomach, arms crossed under his head, with a heavy body draped over his back. He relished the warmth, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

“Morning,” Oliver's deep, scratchy voice tickled his ear. Barry shivered and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Oliver's eyes were sweeping over his face, his neck, and Barry couldn't help but blush. He wasn't used to someone looking at him like that – his entire body tingled whenever Oliver treated him like he was the most important person in the world. It was a new but not unwelcome feeling.

“Hey,” Barry breathed and let his eyes slip closed when Oliver kissed him. He kept his mouth firmly shut – _Morning breath_ , his brain supplied just in time – but relaxed into it. The angle was awkward, his neck would start aching any moment now, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He'd seen Oliver only twice since they got together; Barry was determined to make every moment count.

“Did you sleep well?” Barry mumbled when they eventually separated.

“Mmmmhm. Perfect.”

Barry smiled and turned around so he was lying on his side, facing Oliver. A quick look at the clock on his bedside table told him it was time to get ready for work, or he'd be late.

They stared at each other quietly for a minute before Barry sighed. “I'm gonna be late for work.”

Oliver bit his lip and nodded. Sometimes Barry wished his boyfriend was less responsible and would persuade him to spend the day in bed together. But, alas, Oliver cared more about Barry's career than his own pleasure.

Barry swung his legs over the edge of the bed with a groan. He stretched his arms over his head before picking yesterday's T-shirt up from the floor and pulling it over his head.

“Oh,” Oliver muttered behind him and Barry turned around.

“Something the matter?”

“No, it's just- I don't have a clean shirt. Mine's... well.”

Barry recalled last night's events – they'd ordered pizza, a string of greasy cheese had dropped on Oliver's shirt, Barry had made fun of him until Oliver shut him up with his lips and pulled off the offending garment. After that, they hadn't thought of throwing it into the washing machine – there'd been more important things to focus on.

Barry bit his lip before speaking up. “Uh, you could- You could borrow one from me.” The thought of Oliver wearing his clothes made his toes curl in satisfaction.

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered and kissed his temple. Barry leaned into it for a moment but reluctantly pulled away again. If he didn't get a move on, he really would be late to work, even with his super speed.

He rummaged through his closet, trying to find something that would fit around Oliver's broad shoulders. He hummed when two arms snaked around his waist from behind, lips fused to his neck. Barry closed his eyes; he had trouble concentrating when Oliver was so close and touching him.

“What about this one?” Barry's eyes snapped open and followed where Oliver was pointing his finger. He reached in and pulled out a black sweater.

“Oh.” He swallowed when he saw the familiar S.T.A.R. Laboratories logo. It was a little big on Barry, so it would fit Oliver perfectly. “Sure, yeah.”

Oliver took it with a smile and pulled it over his head immediately. Seeing his boyfriend in his clothes was... something else entirely. The fabric stretched over his biceps, his chest, his shoulders. Wherever Oliver would go today, everyone would know that he was taken, that he was _Barry's_.

With a start, he realised he'd been silently staring at his boyfriend for a few minutes, and he cleared his throat. “Looks- Looks great on you.”

Oliver smirked and pulled him close. “Thank you,” he repeated and kissed him. Barry smiled into it, fisting his hands into the fabric of the sweater happily.

 

 

That night, Barry got a text from Felicity that only said: _nice sweater ;)_

He blushed brightly even though he was alone and hid his smile in his pillow, his heart thumping wildly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something to start this madness off :)  
> If you have any ideas/prompts, feel free to post them in the comments and I'll attempt to write something (giving you full credit for the idea of course) :)


End file.
